


Omotteshimau itsumo tonari ni itai towa ni

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Summer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “La declaración de amor. La... la que terminaba con ‘tenemos que quedarnos juntos para siempre’. Estaba de verdad por el ventilador, ¿esa declaración?”
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Omotteshimau itsumo tonari ni itai towa ni

**Omotteshimau itsumo tonari ni itai towa ni**

**(Quiero estar cerca de ti para toda la eternidad)**

Hacía horriblemente calor.

Ohkura estaba descansado en el sofá, haciendo nada.

Estaba evaluando sus opciones: podía ponerse en pie e ir a la habitación, para sentarse enfrente al ventilador, o quedarse donde estaba, para no tener que moverse y pues aumentar la sensación de calor.

Estaba aún pensando, cuando oyó Ryo entrar en la habitación.

Ni siquiera se giró, para limitar sus movimientos al mínimo.

El mayor se acercó, echándole un vistazo más allá de la cabecera del sofá, riendo.

“Tacchon, ¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó, perplejo.

“¡Ryo! ¡Tengo _calor_!” se lamentó, haciendo muecas.

Nishikido cogió los hombros, con aire más confundido.

“Yo también tengo calor. ¿Pero qué puedes hacer? Ve a la habitación y enciende el ventilador, ¿no?” contestó, con voz práctica.

El menor puso caras, luego lo miró con aire suplicante.

“Te ruego, te ruego, ¿puedes llevármelo aquí? No tengo éxito de levantarme, de verdad.” le pidió, haciéndole ojitos.

Nishikido lo miró, más y más entretenido, luego cabeceó resignado.

“No te preocupes. Como si no fuera habituado a tu pereza.” se burló de él, dándole una palmadita en la frente y volviendo en la habitación.

Apareció de vuelta luego unos minutos, llevando el ventilador cerca del sofá y enchufándolo lo más cerca posible, así que el aire llegase directo a Ohkura.

“Ya está.” dijo, después haberlo encendido. El menor puso una cara finalmente satisfecha cuando empezó sintiendo un poco de fresco.

“Ah, gracias Ryo-chan.” le dijo, osando sentarse. El mayor siguió mirándolo, sonriendo. Luego se mordió un labio, con aire más serio.

“Imagino que preguntarte si puedo descansarme a tu lado sea un poco excesivo, ¿verdad?”

Ohkura se salió los ojos.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó, sorprendido. Ryo bajó los ojos, avergonzado.

“No querría hacerte tener aún más calor.” explicó, mirándolo oblicuo.

Tadayoshi le sonrió, cabeceando.

“Me has llevado el ventilador, es el mínimo que puedas descansarte a mi lado.” contestó, mientras extendía un brazo hacia él.

Ryo sonrió, siguiendo mordiéndose el labio inferior, y se dirigió hacia el sofá, descansándose a lado del menor; apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y llevó un brazo debajo su nuca, para evitar de caer.

Tan pronto como se fue arreglado, se dejó llevar por un sonido satisfecho.

“Está realmente fresco con el ventilador.” le dijo, los ojos cerrados y una expresión bendita.

Ohkura alcanzó con la suya la mano que Nishikido había apoyado en su hombro, empezando acariciándola con aire absorto.

“Te lo había dicho.” dijo, luego giró un poco la cabeza, su boca cerca de la oreja del mayor. “Y está aún mejor ahora.” añadió, con un murmurio que Nishikido juzgó avergonzado.

Y fue su misma reacción, porque no puso hacer otro que sonreír, desviando los ojoso.

Se quedó así unos minutos, mirando perezosamente las palas del ventilador enfrente a ellos.

Cuando se giró otra vez hacia Ohkura, el menor se dio cuenta de que su expresión parecía... preocupada, de alguna manera.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, tratando de mover la cabeza para mirarlo en los ojos.

Nishikido hizo una sonrisa tímida, sin mirarlo.

“Sabes, ¿el post que has escrito unos días atrás en el Jweb?” le preguntó.

Tadayoshi lo miró, confundido.

“¿Cuál?” preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ryo suspiró, cabeceando.

“Olvídalo, no es importante.” le dijo, tratando de sonreír.

Ohkura se sentó, no sin dificultades. Se giró para mirarlo, serio.

“Vamos, Ryo... ¿Qué pasa?” insistió, acariciándole una pierna.

“El post sobre el ventilador.” contestó el mayor, rápido. Viendo la mirada de Ohkura se apresuró a explicarse, enrojándose. “La declaración de amor. La... la que terminaba con ‘tenemos que quedarnos juntos para siempre’. Estaba de verdad por el ventilador, ¿esa declaración?”

Ohkura dejó de acariciarlo, llevando la mano a su sien y empezando masajeándola, como presagiando un principio de migraña.

“Ryo... a veces me pregunto cómo hayas tenido éxito de graduarte de la escuela.” le dijo, exasperando.

El mayor se sentó, con aire un poco irritado.

“¡No sea antipático! Si escribes ‘mi ventilador’, pues voy a pensar que sea de verdad por el ventilador. ¿No?” hizo una pausa, cruzando los brazos y desviando los ojos. “Claro que no esperaba que fuera por mí. Por lo demás, nunca me ha dicho algo así.” murmuro, enrojándose aún más.

Ohkura sonrió, cabeceando. Puso los brazos alrededor la cintura del mayor, apoyándole el mentón en el hombro.

“¿Ryo-chan?” murmuró en su oreja, frotando la nariz en su mejilla.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Nishikido, enojado.

“Me gustas muchísimo, y no puedo sino. Pues tenemos que quedarnos juntos para siempre.” Oyendo repetir las palabras del post en el Jweb, Ryo cabeceó con una sonrisa. “Te amo, Ryo.” concluyó el menor, apretando sus brazos a su alrededor.

Nishikido inclinó la cabeza, apoyándola contra el hombro de Ohkura. Lo miró en los ojos, con aire relajado, sin dejar de sonreír.

“Yo te amo también, Tacchon.” murmuró, luego dio un vistazo al ventilador. “Entonces, tengo que admitir que eso tiene su importancia también.” bromó.

“Sí, pero eso vamos a guardarlo en septiembre.” puntualizó Ohkura, con aire entretenido. “Espero que tú vayas a quedarte un poco tiempo más.”

Ryo rio, cogiendo los hombros.

“Para siempre, ¿no?” preguntó, poniéndose cómodo contra de él.

El menor asintió.

“Para siempre.”


End file.
